Ithilien
by Albagarnie
Summary: Frodo hiere a Sam por culpa del anillo.


**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

 **Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, una idea que finalmente me decidí a escribir :D Si me vais a preguntar si es book-verse o movie-verse, os digo que ni yo misma lo sé.**

* * *

La noche caía sobre Ithilien, y llenaba de oscuridad de la habitación donde descansaban los hobbits. Sam se envolvía en las sábanas de la cama que les habían proporcionado, pero no pensaba dormir. Ya había tenido una cabezada al principio de la noche y era suficiente. Debía montar guardia por su señor, sobre todo ahora que el capitán Faramir conocía de la existencia del anillo.

Aquella era una cama suave y cómoda, un lecho de los que no habían tenido desde Lothlorién, o quizá desde Rivendel. Bostezó como el sueño lo iba invadiendo más, luchando por mantenerse totalmente despierto presionó los nudillos en los ojos. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de guardias, era imposible que ni el enemigo ni Gollum llegara al menos hasta ese cuarto, y por ahora no parecía haber nadie allí que quisiera hacerles daño.

Pero entonces, Sam escuchó un grito de Frodo, que le hizo recordar por qué estaba ahí. Inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y encendió una vela, alumbrando el rostro de su señor.

Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, el cuerpo encogido como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor, el rostro sudado y, lo que más le dolió a Sam ver, el anillo apretado en su mano, con los nudillos blancos.

Gimió de nuevo, y Sam suspiró lleno de lástima y compasión: -Otra pesadilla… -susurró, y suavemente se metió a la cama con él. Estaba temblando, y Sam lo envolvió con sus brazos, tratando de calmarle, de darle calor, lo que fuera.

Le acariciaba la espalda, los hombros, el cabello, con todo el cariño que tenía, pero Frodo continuaba quejándose y a veces gritando sin que lo que hacía sirviera de nada. Sam sintió ganas de llorar por ver a su señor así, y pensó en cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle. Las pesadillas no eran algo nuevo, ya las había sufrido desde el principio del viaje, pero cada vez habían ido a peor y era más duro librarle de ellas.

Miró sus manos en su pecho, apretando con todas sus fuerzas el anillo. Aquella carga era lo que le hacía todo ese mal. Llevó una mano morena a las de él, empezando a acariciarlas suavemente. Si lograba hacerle soltar el anillo quizás se relajase.

Pero no funcionó así, y tras varios segundos probó a apretarlas. Toda la debilidad de su señor desaparecía si se trataba del anillo. Hundió sus dedos entre los suyos, tratando de apartar las manos de Frodo del fardo, y cuando Sam notó el frío tacto del anillo los ojos de Frodo se abrieron de golpe.

-¡NO LO TOQUES! –soltó en un grito inhumano, y Sam en sus ojos solo vio furia, la locura que invadía a su señor, y aquella era la mirada del anillo, no la de su Frodo de los dulces días de la Comarca.

Pero Sam apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, pues creyendo que amenazaba su tesoro Frodo lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, tirándolo de la cama y golpeándolo fuertemente contra el suelo.

La mano de Frodo volvió a apretar el anillo, sin que nadie más lo tocara. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, respirando entrecortadamente. El tesoro estaba a salvo, nadie lo trataba de robar. Nadie podía quitárselo.

Pero, varios segundos después, la niebla de sus ojos se fue apartando, Frodo iba recuperando la consciencia. Con las manos temblorosas y doloridas de la fuerza con la que lo había agarrado, soltó el anillo, y conforme iba dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, descubrió que en esos segundos, Sam no había vuelto con él.

Sintiendo pánico de repente, se inclinó sobre la cama, tomó la vela que Sam había encendido, pero lo que vio casi hizo que se le cayera de las manos. Sam estaba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. No se movía. Frodo bajó precipitadamente de la cama y corrió a su lado, mirando su rostro inconsciente. Acercó una mano temblorosa a su cabeza, buscando la forma de despertarle, pero la apartó de golpe cuando sintió algo caliente, y al mirar sus dedos encontró en ellos sangre.

Se le cortó la respiración, e inmediatamente se lanzó al lado de Sam, luchando por ver lo que ocurría. Con todo el cuidado que podía tener le levantó el pelo que le caía sobre el rostro, y ahí encontró la herida en su sien. Levantó un instante la mirada, encontrándose con un duro taburete que había entre las dos camas. Mirando de cerca una esquina encontró ahí sangre de su amigo.

Cuando Sam había ido con él… lo había empujado… y se había golpeado en la cabeza…

-¡Sam, Sam! –empezó a llamarlo desesperadamente, tomando su cuerpo en sus brazos. Veía su frente sangrando y no sabía lo que hacer, como curarle ni devolverle la consciencia. Sintió lágrimas en los ojos conforme empezaba a intentarlo, puso la mano sobre la mejilla de Sam y la palmeó suavemente, mientras volvía a llamarlo.

-Sam, soy yo, soy Frodo, estoy contigo... Sam, por favor, despierta… -fue dando esas palabras durante varios segundos, hasta que de sus labios salió un débil gemido, y los ojos de Sam se abrieron lentamente.

Frodo sintió un inmenso alivio cuando vio sus ojos castaños, mientras él parpadeaba varias veces, todavía sin mirarle directamente. Entonces Frodo se fijó en como la sien seguía sangrando, y en su puño juntó toda la tela de su manga para taponar la herida. Sam silbó de dolor cuando empezó a presionar, y Frodo estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero no podía dejar que sangrara.

Acercó también la vela para ver mejor su rostro, pero nada más que lo hizo Sam entrecerró los ojos y apartó la mirada. Comprendiendo lo que la luz le molestaba Frodo bajó la vela y se quedó mirando su rostro en la penumbra. La sangre que corría por su frente empezaba a secarse, y se le veía muy débil y somnoliento.

-Oh, Sam… -susurró Frodo, viendo como estaba su amigo, y repitiéndose que todo eso era por su culpa, mientras sentía que se le humedecían los ojos-. Lo siento… Sam, lo siento tanto…

Entonces por primera vez desde el golpe Sam entreabrió los labios, y débilmente habló.

-S…Señor Frodo, no se preocupe… yo… debí de caerme de la cama durmiendo… y…

Frodo tardó unos segundos en ser consciente de lo que esas débiles palabras significaban.

Sam no sabía lo que le había pasado. No recordaba haber ido con él en la noche y que le empujara. El golpe le había hecho olvidarlo.

Conforme se iba dando cuenta de eso, fue preguntándose de verdad como de grave era la herida. Lo había dejado inconsciente, había perdido memoria de lo que acababa de pasar, la luz le hacía daño a los ojos…

Vio la sangre que empapaba la manga de su camisa, los ojos de Sam entrecerrándose, y en su pecho empezó a sentir el mayor pánico de aquella noche. Trató de recordar alguna vez que hubiera pasado algo así, que en la Comarca alguien se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por accidente, y cómo había que actuar. Pero él no recordaba nada, no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en Aragorn, en toda la Comunidad, si estuvieran ahí sabrían que hacer y Sam estaría bien. Pero él solo no podía hacer nada, y mientras su respiración se volvía entrecortada y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de miedo y culpa, comprendió que necesitaban ayuda.

-¡Ayuda! –exclamó, levantando la cabeza y gritando. Sam se quejó ante. la voz, ya le dolía mucho la cabeza como para soportar sus chillidos, y tras una débil disculpa Frodo volvió-. ¡Por favor, que venga alguien! ¡Por favor!

Pedía ayuda entre sollozos y sujetaba con más fuerza a Sam, y sentía también dolor cuando se quejaba por sus gritos. Pero aquello funcionó, y Faramir, quién estaba haciendo guardia en ese momento, los escuchó y corrió hacia su cuarto.

Entró rápidamente, con la mano apretada en la empuñadura de la espada por si se trataba de un ataque, pero la soltó inmediatamente cuando vio a los dos hobbits tirados en el suelo, Sam semiinconsciente y Frodo teniéndolo en brazos.

Encendió la antorcha de la habitación, e inmediatamente se agachó junto a ellos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –dijo poniendo una mano bajo la cabeza de Sam, y descubriendo entonces la herida.

Frodo trató de frenar sus sollozos y calmarse, tenía que hablar con Faramir para que pudiera cuidar a Sam.

-Yo… le empujé, y cuando cayó se dio en la cabeza, contra el taburete… -señaló la esquina donde había visto la sangre-. Estuvo inconsciente, y ahora…

Apenas cuando terminó de hablar, Faramir, con el ceño fruncido, pellizcó a Sam en el brazo, y este abrió los ojos con un gesto de dolor. Entonces el capitán tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo miró a los ojos. Finalmente, empezó a hacerle preguntas sencillas, su nombre, donde estaba, quién era él, y los rostros de Frodo y Faramir iban aliviándose conforme respondía bien.

No era un sanador, de medicina sólo sabía el cuidado para sus compañeros que debía conocer cada guerrero. Dio gracias por tener una ligera idea de lo que debía hacer en esa situación.

-No ha sido un golpe muy grave –dijo el capitán finalmente, mientras devolvía a Sam a los brazos de Frodo, quien lo apretó en los brazos con alivio-. Aun así, hay que tratarlo. En seguida vuelvo.

Apenas un minuto después, Faramir reapareció por la puerta, con un cuenco con agua y hielo y un paño. Se lo dio a Frodo.

-Refréscalo, y límpiale la herida. Por ahora es mejor no moverlo. Volveré con los vendajes que necesitamos.

Cuando Faramir salió, Frodo se volcó en su tarea, y fue limpiando con infinito cuidado toda la sangre de su cabeza y refrescando su frente. Lo hacía lo más suavemente que podía y se disculpaba cuando Sam gemía por el dolor. Faramir tardó más que la vez anterior, y Frodo no dejó de cuidar a su amigo, dándole a la vez palabras tranquilizadoras e intentando que confiara en el capitán, si no lo hacía ya.

Cuando casi todo el hielo se había vuelto ya agua, el hombre volvió a aparecer, y cuando lo hizo un aroma a hierbas llenó la habitación.

Faramir se arrodilló junto a ellos, llevando en la mano unas vendas untadas con una especie de ungüento. Comprobó su herida y vio con alivio que ya estaba dejando de sangrar, y apenas se había hinchado.

Tomó a Sam en sus brazos con infinito cuidado, pues sabía que podía ser peligroso moverlo, y lo dejó en su cama. Ahí, le levantó la cabeza y empezó a vendarle. Lo hacía tan delicadamente que tardó unos minutos. Sam no decía nada, pero simplemente decidió hacer caso a su señor y dejar que Faramir lo tratara. Además se sentía débil como para resistirse. Mientras, Frodo los miraba desde el suelo, sintiendo en el pecho el dolor por haberle hecho eso a su amigo y no ser capaz de ayudarle.

Cuando le hubo vendado, Faramir se quedó un momento pensativo, y de nuevo con mucho cuidado ayudó a Sam a sentarse en la cama, poniéndole una almohada en la cabeza. Entonces se giró hacia Frodo.

-La herida ya está tratada, pero después del golpe puede ser peligroso que duerma –dijo, y cuando habló vio tal horror en los ojos de Frodo que tuvo que suavizar sus palabras-. Es mejor mantenerlo despierto, durante unas horas al menos. Frodo, ¿podrías hacer eso?

El hobbit asintió lentamente, pero decidido, si podía hacer algo por ayudar a Sam. Se subió a la cama, y Faramir no se alejó de ellos, sino que se quedó en la puerta haciendo guardia y preparado por si los hobbits lo necesitaban.

Frodo se colocó junto a Sam, y le pidió que tratara de mantenerse despierto, por él. Era algo difícil distraerle, porque el golpe lo había dejado somnoliento, y Frodo hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano. Recordaron varias canciones sencillas de la Comarca, o historias, y cada vez que veía a Sam cabecear Frodo le daba una pequeña sacudida en el hombro y cambiaba de tema. Sentía un miedo terrible a que a Sam le pudiera pasar algo, pero supo ocultarlo y estar hablando y hasta riendo con él, todo el tiempo que hizo falta, hasta que Faramir fue con ellos.

-Creo que ya ha pasado rato suficiente para que pueda dormir –dijo, a lo que siguió un suspiro de alivio de Sam. Frodo lo miró, preguntándole con los ojos si estaba seguro-. Habrá que despertarlo cada varios minutos, yo avisaré cuando haga falta. Pero puede descansar. ¿Vas a tratar de dormir tú también, Frodo?

-No… No, me quedaré con él –dijo mirando el rostro de Sam, colocándose tumbado sobre la almohada. Habría protestado y obligado a su señor a descansar, de no haber estado ya medio dormido.

Faramir vio como Frodo se tumbaba a su lado, y salió de la habitación para quedarse a unos pasos de la puerta, calculando el tiempo que el hobbit podía dormir. Pasó varios segundos con el lugar en completo silencio, hasta que empezó a oír unos suaves sollozos.

Preocupado, escuchó como entonces Frodo hablaba, con unos murmullos que no llegaba a entender. Se asomó muy lentamente a la habitación, sin que el hobbit lo viera. Vio como Frodo besaba tiernamente la frente de su amigo, donde estaba la venda, y había lágrimas en sus ojos. Volvió a hablar, y lleno de lástima por él Faramir afinó el oído, para escuchar que decía.

-Oh Sam… -dijo con voz débil al hobbit dormido-. Esto es culpa mía… Yo nunca querría hacerte daño, pero… el anillo… cuando me controla y no sé lo que hago… Por favor, perdóname por lo que pueda hacer llevando esta carga… No sé qué podría pasarme si no estuvieras a mi lado… Sam, si por todo esto te pasara algo…

Tomó la mano de su compañero y la apretó, y todo lo que siguieron fueron débiles sollozos. Faramir no se apartó de la puerta, continuó un largo rato asomado, sintiendo en el corazón una enorme compasión y dolor por los hobbits, a la par que comprendía lo que estaba pasando, y lo que les hacía el anillo.


End file.
